r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn Blitz
Autumn Blitz was a two-part audio drama side-story for the podcast, R5 Central. Set during the conflict with the Zodiac Corporation, this served as the intro to Mai , the show's third co-host, and DaiRaiGou GranDelta. __TOC__ Plot Overview Part 1: Aerial Blitz Following a call from a friend in Japan, Mike learns that a present Robo Garage sent was never delivered. As it turns out, the parcel aircraft containing the present had disappeared during its delivery. Upon investigating, Mike and Sylene discover that the disappearance was caused by the Zodiac Corporation and their new battleship, the Ominous. Bastion and Silvia contacts Mike and Sylene, revealing that this was all a trap to gain RaiDecker and Mike's future technology. Refusing once again to hand it over, Bastion sends out Miss Sapphire in Aquamarine and "Scorpio"--a cybernetically altered member of The Board. Mike rushes out to counter them and save the parcel plane in DaiRaiGou MK II. Sylene initially begs Bastion to stop this but is told to say out of the way. Bastion's last words to her are "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?". Initially outgunned by the both of them, Mike attempts to jog Miss Sapphire's memory of their past by summons the redesigned G-Parts which she had a hand in creating. With the G-Parts keeping Scoprio at bay, Mike confronts Sapphire but fails in making her remember. With no choice left, he combines DaiRaiGou and the G-Parts to form DaiRaiGou GranDelta. Initially, he gets a rough start, doing just as badly as before until Sylene launches the GranScrander, GranDelta's flight unit. Mike gains the upper hand in the fight until Bastion calls for the activation of the N2, paralyzing him and leaving him wide open for attack. Just when it seems like it's all over, members of Bastion's bridge staff reveal themselves to be part of a group of allies to the R-Vanguard: the crew of the Dark Horse. Given to Carl Horn by Mike and Ai in the early days of the show, the Dark Horse is captained by Jeff Tatarek, who gives the order to take down the Ominous. The spies have already managed to free the parcel plane but Bastion and Silvia escape from the Ominous via an emergency craft. As Sylene recalls DaiRaiGou, Viletta, another member of the Board, contacts Silvia and demands to know what became of Scorpio.... Back on RaiDecker, a recovering Mike is contacted by Jeff who beams over their package from the plane. While Sylene walks out of the room, Jeff also tells him that the signal activating the N2 came from inside the ship. When Jeff is about to offer a clue on what the cause might be, Sylene returns and he cuts the conversation short. Mike and Sylene then open the package, revealing what looks like a girl in a maid outfit. She turns out to be the prototype Android Cyber Assistant that Ai helped create with Robo Garage and is activated...and proceeds to freak out in Japanese, nearly knocking everybody over. Calmed down, she introduces herself as Mai, referring to Mike as "Mike-sama", leaving Sylene to comment on things suddenly getting more interesting.... Part 2: Another Life Now Printing.... Cast *'Mike:' Himself *'Sylene:' Scarlotte *'Mai:' Mippa *'Ai/Miss Sapphire:' Rina-chan *'Bastion Solatere:' David Ault *'Silvia Aegen:' Laura Post *'Villeta Mercury:' Betsy Lapolla *'Gren Pike:' Nick Tiner *'Adonis Smith:' The Great Mr. Chibi *'Alice:' Aibrean *'Robert:' Seishiro17 *'Jeff Tatarek:' Himself *'Dark Horse Crew:' Merodi, TokuTenshi, Morgan Barnhart Continuity/Arc Significance *This is Mai's first appearance on the show. She would go on to be featured prominently throughout Arc 2 and Series 4-5 of R5 Central. *Ai is still in her Miss Sapphire mode, reprogrammed by the Zodiac to level the playing field in their fight against the R-Vanguard. *Jeff Tatarek and the crew of the Dark Horse make one of their only appearances in this episode. Originally planned to be a recurring ally, the plan was cut short due to Jeff's availability and the delays that plagued Autumn Blitz's release. *DaiRaiGou GranDelta plays a critical role in these two episodes, making its first major appearance. Notes *In show continuity, Episode 47, The Wisconsin J-Horror Massacre, would have happened in-between Parts 1 and 2. *Initially, Sachibelle had recorded her lines for Mai, making his her first real appearance outside of Episode 47. However, following her departure, Mippa went back and rerecorded lines for that part. *Autumn Blitz was delayed due to problems on the Mike's end of production. It was delayed further due to Mike's desire to rewrite and produce Part 2. Currently, it has yet to be uploaded, pending scheduling conflicts. See Also *DaiRaiGou: Further information about GranDelta. *Series Overview: For a full synopsis of the second arc. Category:Story Arcs